1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of flocked fabrics. More particularly, this invention pertains to the field of methods for creating novel texturized or patterned effects in flocked fabrics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flocked fabrics consisting of a backing layer, a flock adhesive interlayer and a top layer of flocked material are well known. Methods for preparing such fabrics are well known. (See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,079,212, incorporated herein by reference).
Additionally known are methods for imparting unusual designs or texturized patterns into the flock by physical means such as by printing with a gravure or relief type printing roll. Generally, however, it is difficult to maintain such designs in flock fabric and additionally, the type of designs which can be obtained are relatively limited.